


All My Favourite Colours

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, CG/L, Caregiver/little, Cute, Daddy Frank Iero, Dd/lb, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Frerard, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard loves to colour.Frank is the ultimate provider.Just a very short, very fluffy dd/lb fic.





	All My Favourite Colours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasementVampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/gifts).



> Ok, so I've never done anything like this before but I've always been majorly in awe of those who can create a fic with a tiny amount of words.
> 
> I can never, ever do it. I can't seem to stop my ideas snowballing from one minor thing to a couple of thousand words later.
> 
> This time I stopped myself.
> 
> I had one really cute thought in my head. As soon as my brain tried to make it grow I shut that bitch up and made myself only write the initial idea.
> 
> I suck at it, writing in general, but particularly this short stuff.
> 
> I almost feel bad that I'm gifting it to the amazing BasementVampire cos their short fics always leave me gobsmacked and this is even shittier when you read their stuff (seriously, go read their stuff!!) so, I'm sorry, sweetie - but you inspired me to try something new... and for better or worse, here it is!

Frank knew he'd drifted off within a minute or two of Gerard starting his favourite hobby. He couldn't help it, the activity was just as soothing for Frank as it was for his little; the soft sweep of the markers, the contented breathy hums Gerard would let out, the occasional brush of his fingertips.

"Daddy," Gerard tried again, the word coming out slightly muffled due to the thumb in his mouth but loud enough this time to make Frank's eyelids flutter open.

"Huh? S'up, baby boy?" Frank's voice was a little slurred from being woken and his mouth twisted in a yawn as Gerard giggled.

"Done," he announced proudly.

Frank smiled and looked down at his exposed skin as Gerard sat back on his heels.

The swallows over Frank's hips had both been filled in, one green and the other purple. They were probably the neatest, though Gerard had strayed outside the lines of all of the tattoos he had coloured in.

Gerard was still looking at him expectantly when Frank caught his eyes. 

"Looks good, baby, you did a great job," Frank said encouragingly.

Gerard smiled at the praise then grimaced slightly when Frank didn't continue. His eyes lingered over Frank's chest, causing the other man to follow his line of vision.

"Oh," Frank said when he noticed, his smile creeping wider.

In the very small spaces where Frank had bare skin, Gerard had added designs of his own.

The quality was far from Gerard's drawing skills when he wasn't in little space but Frank loved them just as much. A very basic cat with too long whiskers now sat on his chest and a sun with a huge smile and sunglasses on his stomach.

"You don't think Daddy has enough pictures, huh?" Frank teased.

Gerard considered the words for a few seconds then grinned around his thumb and shook his head. Gerard tentatively held out his own arm, his eyes flicking nervously back and forth as he showed off the design over his own skin.

A red love heart was etched on Gerard's forearm. A wonky 'F' was in the middle right next to a backwards 'G'. Frank couldn't stop himself, he bent forward to kiss the drawing then looked up into Gerard's sparkling hazel eyes.

"You, my precious baby boy," Frank reached out to cup Gerard's jaw, his fingers tickling just behind his ear, "are so fucking adorable."

"Love you, Daddy," Gerard whispered, finally slipping his thumb from between his lips so Frank could place a chaste kiss there.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you couldn't tell, the original idea was just Little Gee colouring in his Daddy's ink <3


End file.
